mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
AdultStuck
Adultstuck is a fan adventure creted by Godfrey. It is an AU sequel to Homestuck, and it follows the continuing adventures of the Trolls and Humans, on the new planet of Gallifrey. Plot The story begins with a 24-year old John Egbert attempting to sneak out of his home, before his wife, Vriska Serket, catches him. Obviously, there is more plot then this, but it's kind of complicated. Awaiting recap from Godfrey. Characters Adultstuck's cast is large and varied, made up of trolls, humans, carapaced individuals and a variety of new races. Characters are either reprisals of the cast of Andrew Hussie's 'Homestuck', characters created by Godfrey, or fan characters submitted by the adventure's readers. Adults This section contains all the former Sburb/Sgrub players that have appeared, including those that technically aren't adults due to being dead. John Serket-Egbert Rose Lalonde Dave Strider Jade Harley (Strider?) Aradia Megido Tavros Nitram Tavros is currently a ghost, and is haunting the household of John and Vriska. He still appears to be 6 solar sweeps old. Sollux Captor Karkat Vantas Kanaya Maryam Terezi Pyrope Vriska Serket-Egbert Equius Zahhak Like Tavros, Equius is a ghost residing in the Serket-Egbert household. Even as a ghost, he is still STRONG, and is able to punch Tavros hard enough to cause him to temporarily dissipate. He also appears to still be 6 sweeps old. Also, he likes watching Psych. Eridan Ampora Eridan makes a brief appearance when one of Vriska's dice rolls becomes "Summon Eridan". Unfortunately for Eridan, while he does find himself alive again, he is also only the upper half of his body. He immediately dies again due to blood loss. Humans This section contains all of the human kids that live in Gallifrey. constantThinker You wrap the scarf around your neck and fantasize about riding through the CITY on your ALBERTCYCLE, fixing math problems and KICKING SOME ASS. CT is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Albert Einstein. He loves building models of things he finds interesting, is very good at math, and is part of a secret society of the smartest kids in town, dedicated to improving the city. He +alks normally, bu+ uses '+' in place of a certain le++er. flintlockEnthusiast FE is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Colonel Sassacre. He wears a fake mustache. greatEmancipator GE is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Abraham Lincoln. He is a Knight of Time. ] He types normally, but he precedes all his lines with his hat. Did we mention that 11-year-old Abe wearing sunglasses is basically the best thing ever? ironicSincerity IS is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Bro Strider. Due to his origins, he is a prodigy with bladekind and flash steps, but his skills in puppetkind make Dave nervous. He is currently living as Dave's little brother. He is the owner of Li'l Cal 3.0, and is a Knight of Time. technicianMagician TM is an 11-year-old ectoclone of Nicolai Tesla. ???????? ?? is an 11-year-old ectoclone of William Shakespeare. He is a Knight of Time. Trolls This section contains all of the troll kids that live in Gallifrey. aggroPaladin AP is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Karkat and Tavros (and others yet unknown). He is a Knight of Blood, and he tALKS THE BEST WAY HE KNOWS HOW. creepingFate CF is one of the get it out of the Grand High Subjugglater get it out. She has a get it out get it out interests such as archeology get it out subjugglation get it out cute clown noses. Despite being a purple blood get it out get it out get it out psychic powers which get it out get it out get it out get it out be impossible. Her strife specibus is get it out get it 0ut get it 0ut get it 0ut get it 0ut get it 0ut get it 0ut GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT GET IT 0UT You... You decide not to read CF's bio for now. deepseaTyphoon draconicMachine endlessRainbows enjoyableEvening erraticAnalyst feralAncient FA is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Nepeta and Kanaya (and others yet unknown). She works as a librarian, and knows as much about Earth, Alternia, and both of their cultures as well as anyone else might. Maybe more. Her interest mainly involve literature, history, and roleplay. She uses clawkind. She tends to type more or less properly, with a tendency to *accidentally express her thoughts through roleplay*. ghastlyIncendiary literaryEmpress oceanRising OR is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Feferi and Eridan (and others yet unknown). She is a wizard, trained by Rose herself. In addition, she is also excellent at making clothing. Her interests include magical creatures, wizards, princesses, and marine animals. She ttends to stutter adorably at the beginning of sentences GGLUB GGLUB! problemInquisitor PI is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Terezi, Nepeta, Karkat, and Tavros. ragingVanguard RV is a 5-sweep-old ectochild of Karkat (and others yet unknown). trivialPursuit twilightSparkle Other This section contains any other characters. Li'l Cal 3.0 ...oh god, he's ALIVE. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. MOVING ON. ???????? A human-troll hybrid that has only been seen years in the future. Little to nothing is known about him, aside from the fact that he owns a weapon known as the "Godslayer".